


Forbidden Wine Tastes So Sweet  - Springfling 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Forbidden wine tastes better than expected, but oh the consequences....





	Forbidden Wine Tastes So Sweet  - Springfling 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smalltrolven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/gifts).



  
  



End file.
